Camp is for Regular People
by orangekangaroo
Summary: The team is sent to summer camp to try and stop a killer. But not all is as it seems, and no one is safe from the diabolical plot hatched by one crazy person. Danger pushes people together. Will it rip them apart? Main pairing Spitfire, with others.
1. Prologue

**So...I was up late watching some summer-camp murderer movie on the sci-fi channel, and I thought to myself, "Wow, this movie sucks." Then, "I wonder what this movie would be like with the Young Justice kids. If someone got paid to write this terrible movie, I sure as hell can write my own for no money at all." So, enjoy this slightly silly story.**

Artemis checked her bags one more time. She had gone over the packing list three times to make sure she had everything she needed for summer camp. Oh that's right, it wasn't a summer camp. It was a week long "adventure camp" where spoiled rich kids got to pretend that they actually had some outdoor skills. The team was going under cover as a group of campers, and with Robin finally revealing his identity as Dick Grayson, it had all been paid for by Batman.

Artemis did get one satisfaction out of it though. The thought of Wally having to act normal in front of everyone was hilarious to her. Plus, being able to get away from her boring summer was a definite plus.

The decision to send them to camp went like this:

_Batman pointed to the picture of the camp's owner, Scott T. Radnel. "This is why we are going. Recently, this man has received several death threats from unnamed source."_

_"Did they give a reason why?" Kaldur asked._

_"No. Radnel is a wealthy man though, and it is rumored that he got his money through...less than legal channels. Regardless of the why, this man has been targeted, and various things seem to have been tampered with at his camp."_

_"Tampered with?" Robin asked. Robin was sensitive about people sabotaging equipment. _

_"Yes. The campers are being put in danger, and that is why you will all be going undercover to protect the campers and Radnel, and try to find a connection between the damaged equipment and the threats. If there is one."_

_"Awesome. Summer camp!" Wally and Robin high-fived.  
_

_"This is not a vacation."  
_

_"Sorry." Robin_ blushed._  
_

So now, teenage superheroes had to go to a summer camp. One with a bunch of spoiled rich kids who had no idea what they were getting into, a possible killer, and the constant threat of injury from faulty equipment.

Perfect.

**In the midst of this story, there will be definite Spitfire, so don't worry. Leave a review!**

**~orangekangaroo  
**


	2. Day 1: Meeting the Counselors

**Due the rather quick response to this story, I have decided to write the second chapter already. Also, the first chapter was short because I wanted to see if anyone would even read it.  
**

"Hello! Can everyone hear me?" A man with a megaphone stood on a picnic table to address the assembling campers. "Alright! Welcome to Camp Yellowjacket! Your cabins are along the path. Let's start walking!"

"Camp Yellowjacket?" Wally whispered to Dick. "Who came up with _that_?" Dick snickered but silenced himself under Artemis's glare.

"I feel so...exposed without my bow." Artemis grumbled.

"Oh, cheer up! This could be fun!" M'gann said gleefully. "Horse riding, canoeing, fishing, hiking-"

"Yeah, we get it. But I'm a city girl. I'm not starting a fire or sleeping outside." Raquel (Rocket) added. M'gann, or Megan, as she want to called at camp, was annoyingly cheerful.

"That won't be a problem. Look." Dick pointed at the first cabin. It was more like a miniature spa. It held ten girls, a hot tub, and had obviously been built within the last two years. Everything was new, and no expense had been spared. "Each cabin is boys or girls only. No members of the opposite gender are allowed at any time. There are ten cabins, five for girls and five for boys."

"How is this camping?" Connor asked. "I thought camping was supposed to be...I don't know. An adventure?"

"Sure, _camping_ is an adventure. _Summer camp_ for rich kids is just one big line of fun stuff." Wally replied.

"It is hard to believe-" Kaldur was cut off by the man with the megaphone.

"Now remember, these cabins are your new home for the next week. Respect them as you would..." He continued to speak, but it was obvious that few were listening. Many kids actually had their cellphones out and were trying to find a signal to no avail. "Your counselor is in charge. They will lead you to activities, wake you up in the morning, and make sure you have three meals a day. Breakfast is at eight tomorrow, you have the rest of the day to wander around and get familiar with your new cabinmates."

"Breakfast at eight?" Wally couldn't believe it.

"Aww, Wally has to wake up at a decent hour." Zatanna giggled. "Maybe you'll actually turn into a normal teenager."

"Normal teenagers sleep until eleven." He grumbled.

"Me and Zatanna are in Cabin...oh my god, really? Cabin Fire Ant." Raquel rolled her eyes. "All of the cabins are named after insects."

"Well, no one ever said the owner was creative, just rich enough to have an exclusive camp for 100 campers." Robin answered. "I'm in Cabin Dragonfly with Wally."

"Ugh, me and Meghan are in Cabin Ladybug." Artemis mimed puking. "It's so cute I think I'll puke."

"Yeah, me and Kaldur are in Cabin Grasshopper. I guess it's better than Cabin Mosquito." Connor shrugged.

"We should all settle in to our cabins, and meet up here in an hour to explore the site." Kaldur said. "If this place is truly in danger, then we will need to know our way around." Everyone agreed and split up to their respective cabins.

* * *

Artemis and Megan walked into Cabin Ladybug and were greeted by a flurry of activity. They went to their assigned beds that were right next to each other and set their bags down. Artemis couldn't help but notice that they were the only ones without designer bags. They placed their clothes in the drawers provided and straightened out their other possessions. The other girls around them were just as excited as Megan, or completely bored out of their minds. Artemis saw an older girl walking towards them with a huge grin on her face.

"You must be our counselor." Artemis said.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well, I just wanted to give you a big Camp Yellowjacket welcome and tell you my name is Sarah. I am here to make your experience here go as smoothly as possible. If you ever need anything, you can come to me. Now, are you excited?" If it were possible, Sarah's smiled expanded.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Megan practically jumped up and down.

"Well that is just wonderful. You must me Megan." Sarah checked her clipboard. "Yes, Megan. And that makes you Artemis? I love that name."

"Um...thanks?" Artemis shifted. Cheerful people scared her. This was going to be a long week for nothing if it turned out the camp was safe.

* * *

"Why are you wearing long sleeves? It's over eighty degrees outside!" Kaldur and Connor's counselor, Mike, asked.

"I am...um..." Kaldur couldn't think of a good excuse. Truthfully, it was to hide the tattoos on his arms, though it was very hot outside. With his Atlantean physique, the heat was very uncomfortable for him. He just had to remember to drink a lot of water. Insane amounts of water. Thankfully, Camp Yellowjacket had a lake that he could swim in.

"Well, no matter. We're going swimming tomorrow after breakfast. Maybe by then you'll be convinced to bear your arms." Mike walked away to talk to other campers.

"Come on, there are others here with tattoos." Connor said.

"That is true, though I still wish to wait to reveal mine. It is considered inappropriate most times for a sixteen year old to have tattoos." Kaldur checked his watch. "We still have a little time before we meet back up with the others."

"I'm new to this whole summer camp thing." Connor admitted.

"As am I. It must be hard to believe." Kaldur waved back to a group of girls who had passed by his window. They giggled and ran away. "Why do they do that?"

"Probably because you covered your gills with that weird stuff Batman gave you." Connor sighed at Kaldur's confused expression. "They think you're good-looking."

"Oh." Kaldur said. Kaldur pulled at the collar of his shirt. It really was hot outside.

* * *

"This is going to be awesome. Have you been here before?" Wally asked.

"No, but I did my research before we came. Rich guy with too much money opens a summer camp for kids whose parents have too much money. Makes a pretty good profit for now."

"You know, you would count as a rich kid." Wally laughed.

"That's true. But even rich kids need somewhere to go during the summer." Dick finished placing his perfectly folded clothing into his drawers. Wally finished throwing his clothing into his drawers.

"So...what do you think? About this place? Think anything...bad's going happen?" Wally asked.

"Well...Hi!" Dick poked Wally, and the taller boy turned around. "You must be our counselor."

"Yes, that's me. I'm Jake, and I'm in charge of this cabin. If you need anything, you can talk to me. So, is there anything-Hey! Stop that!" Jake ran off to break up a pair of boys who were in the beginning stages of a fight.

"Well, that is a great indicator of this week is going to go." Wally whispered. "Hey, how did you manage to be in my cabin? It's supposed to be fourteen to sixteen."

"I'm Dick Grayson. Ward of Bruce Wayne. They do whatever he says."

"Oh really."

"Partially. I turn fourteen this week. They let it slide." Dick grinned. "Even though we're here on business, I still think this'll be fun."

"Right. Fun. Waking up at eight."

"Breakfast is at eight. Wake up is at seven." Jake said as he walked past. Wally groaned.

* * *

"Zatanna, can I ask you something?" Raquel asked.

"Yeah, sure." Zatanna was a little surprised. Raquel was the newest member of the team, and they hadn't spent a lot of time together.

"How are you? I mean, how are you really?"

"I'm fine." Raquel raised an eyebrow. "It's just that...this is the first summer I've spent without my dad dragging me on some ridiculous educational trip."

"Oh. You know...you can learn a lot here."

"Really?"

"Sure. Didn't you read the brochure? Leadership and friendship and all that crap." Raquel smiled as Zatanna giggled.

"Or how to find a signal for a cellphone against all odds." Several girls in their cabin had managed. Zatanna smiled. Maybe she and Raquel could get to know each other better now.

'Hey guys. Welcome to Camp Yellowjacket and all that. Look, you don't cause trouble for me and I don't cause trouble for you. My name is Amanda. Don't come to me with stupid questions." The blonde girl in front of them popped her gum. "That's pretty much it." She walked away.

"Well isn't she just a bundle of fun?" Raquel said. "Figures we'd get the counselor who got the job because mommy and daddy are rich."

"Whatever. Sounds like she's pretty lenient though."

"By the end of the week, she'll be crazy."

* * *

"Boy are we glad to see you." Raquel said, mostly to Kaldur.

"Bad cabin?" Dick asked as they all started walking.

"Our counselor isn't exactly...enthusiastic." Zatanna said as she fell in step next to Dick.

"I like ours!" Megan said.

"Yeah, because she's just like you." Artemis said jokingly. "If she smiles much longer her face will get stuck that way."

"What about yours, Connor?" Megan asked as they linked hands.

"He seems nice. A little nosy, though." Connor shrugged.

"Why'd you change shirts?" Wally asked Kaldur. "I thought you wanted to wait to reveal your snake tattoos."

"They are eels. But I decided that it was inevitable, so why suffer in this heat." He took a drink from his water bottle.

Suddenly, they heard a screaming voice. "Get out of the way!" A jeep was barreling towards them. "The brakes don't work!" Wally pulled Artemis out of the way as it went speeding by. It hit an incline, but it wasn't steep enough to stop it before it ran into a thick tree.

"_Guys, we have to do something!" _Megan said_._ She focused without letting her eyes light up, and the truck slowed and stopped right in front of the tree.

"_Perhaps there really is something going on here."_ Kaldur pointed at the ground. _"Brake fluid."_

_"So the brake-lines were cut?" _Connor knelt to examine it.

_"Most likely." _A loud siren noise sounded, summoning the campers to dinner, after which they would once again be free to explore. "_We will speak later."_

As they walked away, Artemis pulled Wally aside for a moment.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Wally said affably.

"You know...Pulling me out of the way of that car."

"You probably didn't need my help." Wally shrugged.

"Maybe. But...Thanks anyways." She started walking again.

"So...does this mean you owe me one, Arty?"

"No. And don't call me that." Artemis rolled her eyes. Wally laughed, and sped up a bit to catch up with Dick again. In doing so, he brushed against her bare arm. The contact of her skin made him shiver, but he shook it off. Even _if_ he did feel that way for her, which he didn't, Artemis had made it clear that she did not reciprocate. At least, that's what he told himself.

**So...yeah. I loved summer camp. Leave a review, leave a suggestion, leave a shout out. Whatever. **

**Also, if you like, you can send me creative death situations at camp in the private messages. I haven't watched many scary movies like this, so until I can do a little "research"...  
**


	3. Day 1: Campfire

**Thanks to...extra time and a little insomnia...and the knowledge that your suggestion will give me weird dreams tonight...**

"I don't want to." Artemis said flatly.

"Come on! Campfire time sounds fun!" Megan said.

"Sitting around a fire with a bunch of people I don't know, singing God knows what as a counselor plays bad guitar?" Artemis shook her head. "No thank you."

"What, scared your singing will deafen the crowd?" Wally laughed.

"No, I'm worried that your singing will bring the dead back to life." Atemis grinned.

"Why?"

"Because you sound like a banshee."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Shut up, both of you! We're here." Dick said.

"Crap. I can't sneak away, can I?" Artemis said dejectedly.

"If we have to do this, you do too." Connor answered. "We have to sit with our cabins. See you later." They all walked off to join their respective cabins.

"_Hey, mental link is up."_ Megan's voice floated into their heads.

"_Someone is missing."_ Kaldur said.

"_What do you mean?" _Wally asked.

_"Connor and I's counselor is not here."  
_

_"Where is he?" _Wally asked._  
_

_"If he knew, he wouldn't have said anything, Kid Stupid." _Artemis's eye-roll could be seen across the amphitheater by Wally. In the middle was a large pile of wood and tinder, waiting to be lit. It was, by the smell, quite obvious to Connor that it had been doused in lighter fluid. So much for learning to light a fire._  
_

The head counselor, megaphone man from that morning, came to the center of the outdoor amphitheater that served as their campfire site. It was in the middle of the camp, which had come to remind Artemis of a gated community. There was a high fence around the perimeter to keep the camp safe.

"Hello, everyone! For those of you who don't remember, my name is Sam Radnel, and I am the head counselor here at our wonderful camp! Welcome to the first campfire!" There was some applause, while others continued to try to find signal for their cellphones. "Now, it's time to light the fires of friendship!" Sam started to light the fire, and soon had a large blaze going. Other counselors started to sing, and a few returning campers sang along to the familiar songs.

"_Kill me."_ Artemis groaned mentally. Wally snickered.

"_What is that smell?"_ Kaldur asked. "_It's almost as if...they_ _are roasting pork over the fire_."

"_I think I hear something. But I can't get past the singing."_ Connor said as he strained to listen_.  
_

_"Guys...I know that smell."_ Dick suddenly jumped up as other campers finally realized what was going on. "There's someone in the fire!" He yelled. Some counselor grabbed a fire extinguisher and tried to put out the fire, but it was obviously too late.

As the tinder and other smaller things had been burned away, and was now possible to see a squirming, bound figure burning. At least, it had been squirming at first. But not anymore. A girl screamed, and chaos broke out. The team regrouped as teenagers around them went crazy and counselors tried desperately to regain order.

"_I have a feeling we know who that is." _Connor said.

_"Who? Your counselor? It's possible...But there's no way to know for sure."_ Robin said_.  
_

"EVERYBODY! GO BACK TO YOUR CABINS RIGHT NOW AND WAIT FOR YOUR COUNSELORS!" Sam's voice boomed over the camp. Everyone fell still. "Go back to your cabins. This is not a time to panic. We will call your parents tomorrow, and anyone who wants to will be sent home. But right now, you all need to calm down!"

_"Wow. That was assertive."_ Raquel said.

"_I do not want anyone to go back alone. We will walk you back to your cabins."_ Kaldur said.

_"What, you think we can't take care of ourselves?" _Megan said tensely.

_"We know you can, but we're just...worried." _Wally said_. "Please. It will make us feel better if we walk you back." _He looked Artemis in the eye.

"Fine." She didn't even bother to speak telepathically. "Let's go. Dick and Wally, you come with us. Kaldur and Connor, you can go with Raquel and Zatanna." The boys thought about protesting, but Artemis knew that boys should also be in pairs.

* * *

Raquel and Zatanna's cabin was the furthest away, and though the path was well-lit, Raquel was shaken. She had never been scared on the job before, but she had never had someone burn to death right in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Kaldur's light-green eyes were searching hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Raquel hugged her shoulders. "It's just so...horrible."

"Yes, but we will find who is responsible, and they will answer for their crimes." Kaldur said, and Raquel almost felt better.

Connor was walking with Zatanna, and they could almost be mistaken as brother and sister. They both had dark hair and light skin, and each wore a matching unreadable expression.

* * *

Wally walked with Megan, trying to calm her. It was clear from Artemis's body language that she didn't want to talk, whereas he couldn't get Megan to stop.

"Who would do that? What an awful way to die!" Megan, being a Martian, was very sensitive to fire and therefore could not think of a worse way to die.

"We''ll catch him." Wally said lamely. He didn't really expect it to work since he had been talking to her for five straight minutes, and his attention was partially on Artemis. It seemed his attention was always partially on her nowadays.

Robin walked silently next to Artemis, messing with some mechanical thing.

"I don't want to alarm anyone...but I can't get a connection." He was talking about his communicator to the Justice league. "I have this thing hooked up to every network and satellite...Well, this shouldn't be happening." He finished.

"So what, someone's blocking communication?" Artemis said.

"Maybe. I can't be sure."

"Lets talk about this tomorrow. It's been a long day." They arrived at the cabin, and Megan went in after saying goodnight. Artemis paused in the door. "Wally...?"

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"Just...you know, be careful." Artemis stood awkwardly, and then turned and went in side. But not before she heard Wally say softly:

"You too."

"Hey, what about me?" Dick asked.

"Dude, you're a ninja."

**Ok, that was just a quick first death. They will get better and more creative with each chapter. We have one hundred people. How many can I get in seven, no, six days?**

**Leave a review.  
**


	4. Day 2: Horseback Riding

**I hope you enjoyed summer camp, because this story is abut to change the way you look at it.**

"Good morning campers!" Sam was back, as was his megaphone. The entire camp was gathered in the cafeteria at eight for breakfast. "After last night's alarming developments, we are willing to call anyone's parents who want to leave. However, we are pleased to tell you that the police have caught a man that they believe is the culprit." Another counselor walked up and whispered in his ear. "Actually, kids, the cell towers and landlines seem to be have been tampered with by the suspect...so until they are back up, I don't see a reason to not have a great time!" He began listing off the Cabins and what their first activity was.

_"Except for the fact that someone died here, and it seems we're cut off from the outside world._" Artemis said. Megan had left the mental link in place in case anything happened.

"_They caught the guy though._" Connor said.

"_So they say. But it seems a little too perfect_." Kaldur said.

"_That's true. We should keep an eye out. Me and Artemis have horse back riding first today_." Megan said.

"_Me and Kaldur have arts and crafts_." Connor said. Several people looked at Dick like he was crazy when he giggled.

"_Me and Wally have fishing_."

"_That leaves me and Zatanna at something called high ropes_." Raquel added. "_I don't know what that is, but it sounds fun_."

"Everyone be careful. This may not be over." Kaldur instructed. They went off to do their activities.

* * *

**Horse back riding**

"Is it safe?" Megan said as she approached her horse. It was an old trail horse, docile and gray.

"These horses are so safe! And so sweet." Sarah said cheerfully. "I've ridden on them tons of times."

"Well, ok." Megan said. She was the last one that needed to mount her horse. Artemis already had, and was stroking her old horse behind the ear.

"Alright, campers. Just remember to stay calm and let the horse do most of the work. They know the trail, and as long as you don't mess with them, they will walk without much direction. Just don't let them eat." Said the horse man, Pete.

"Let's go!" Sarah mounted her horse, and as she shifted her weight, the horse let out a sound that was not normal. It took off running wildly through the wooded trail.

"Oh my God! Pull on the reigns!" Pete shouted. He mounted his own horse and took off after her.

"_Artemis, that horse is in pain! It doesn't mean to hurt anyone!" _Megan said.

"There's nothing we can do without breaking cover. Besides, it might just be a freak accident. Look, Pete's already back with her and the horse." Artemis pointed, and it was true. Pete had her sitting behind him, and he was leading the horse in question. Megan dismounted and ran over.

"I think I know what's wrong." She said. "Take the saddle off." Pete raised an eyebrow, but complied.

"There! See?" Megan pointed to a thumbtack that had been placed under the saddle.

"Whoa. No wonder he took off." Pete said.

"Aw, you were just hurting, you sweet horse. You didn't mean to hurt me!" Sarah cooed to the horse. Artemis could have sworn the horse looked embarrassed.

"Are you ok?" Megan asked, indicating a gash on her forehead.

"Oh, I'm fine. I fell off and hit the ground." Sarah waved it off. "A few stitches and I'll be fine."

"Damn kids. This isn't the first time someone thought it'd be fun to mess with the horses." Pete said as he examined the small wound on the horse.

"_Do you think it really was a camper?"_ Artemis asked. "_Or someone else?"_

_"They caught him._ _Right_?" Megan asked. "_Maybe it was just a prank."_

_ "Sure." _But if it was a prank, how did the prankster get into the locked horse barn without a key?

* * *

**Hahaha gotcha. No death. Yet. Stay tuned for the next activity chapter. Leave a review. Who's activity next?  
**


	5. Day 2: Fishing and Crafts

**I just have to finish day two in one day. And for those of you who have sent me more than one disturbing death scene...you need help. And drugs. Or, depending on the person, you need to get off drugs.  
**

"I've never fished with so many people around before." Wally said.

"Have you _ever_ been fishing?" Dick asked as he baited his fishing hook.

"Yes. Once." Wally looked around. "Why is there a separate pond for fishing? The one for swimming and canoeing and stuff is bigger."

"Oh, that's because they don't want anyone to accidentally get trapped in the fishing line or caught on a hook." The fishing counselor, Steve, answered. "Being caught on a hook is not a good way to start camp."

"Oh. Makes sense." Wally checked his line. "Are there any fish in here?"

"It's a small pond, and it's pretty hot outside. There might not be a lot near the surface today." Dick said. "I caught one earlier, though. Remember?"

"What was that?" A camper pointed out towards the pond. "I saw...something."

"It was probably a snapping turtle. If you see one, please do not tease it. They are capable of snapping your fingers off." Steve said. "I've seen it happen."

"It looked pretty big for a turtle..."

"They can be pretty big, and everything is distorted under water." Steve answered.

"Right..."Dick looked out over the pond.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Connor groaned.

"Because it is way to bond and work on previously unused skills." Kaldur answered.

"I don't think candle-making counts as a skill. It's just boring." Connor said. He and the rest of his cabin were sitting around tables making hand-dipped candles.

"This is true. I would much rather do something more interesting." Kaldur said.

"Anyways...What do you think about-" Connor was cut off by a yell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" A boy from their cabin yelled.

"What?" Kaldur rushed over.

"That!" Kaldur looked where the boy was pointing, and immediately wished he hadn't. Inside the pot of melted wax that had been poured from the larger one in the center was something that didn't belong.

A finger, still wearing a ring, floated on top.

* * *

"Is anybody missing from cabins? Counselors, do a head count." Sam stood in the mess hall once more with his trusty megaphone.

"Yes! There's one girl missing from mine!" A counselor spoke up. "She must snuck out last night, because she was there when I turned the lights out."

"And she wore a ring!" A girl from the Cabin said. The Cabin in question was Cabin Butterfly. Even though it hadn't been overtly stated, the knowledge of the ring had spread like wildfire through the campers.

"When do we call our parents?" Another called.

"I want to go home!"

"My cellphone hasn't worked all day!"

"Everybody calm down!" Sam yelled. The room fell silent. "Now. You can call your parents when the phone lines come back online. As for your cellphones, the networks have never worked well here and a storm is coming in. You can go home soon. Now, please return to your scheduled activities."

_"He's not telling us something."_

_"You're probably right, Connor." _Wally answered.

"_Someone needs to sneak away and follow him_." Kaldur said. They all looked at Dick.

"_Yeah, yeah. I'll get right on that_." Dick said.

* * *

"We can't let this get out." Sam said. His father and owner of the camp, Scott Radnel, was pacing.

"This camp is all I have to show for my life. It's finally starting to make a little profit for me and now this." Scott stopped.

"I can't believe that these threats were real."

"Well, they are. And it looks like we're the ones who will have to take care of it." Scott said. "But we can't keep these kids here. You already tried lying to them about catching the guy."

"Then how do you suggest we keep this under wraps? Any kid who goes home before this person is caught for real will tell the police." Sam said. "And I am not going to let this ruin you. You've worked too hard."

"We'll just have to think of something. It's too bad the phones don't work."

"Yes. Too bad." Sam said.

* * *

"_Did you get all that_?" Dick asked.

_"Yes, loud and clear._" M'gann said. "_They're hiding something for sure. I can't believe they'd even consider covering this up_."

"_I can. If I am not mistaken, most of Mr. Radnel's assets are tied up in this camp. He would be ruined if her lost it_." Kaldur said. "_What are you doing now?"_

_"I'm waiting for Artemis to get back. She went to the cabin to get her sunglasses." _M'gann answered. "_Then I guess we're going to do something with the cabin. I think we're spending an hour at the pool before lunch_."_  
_

"_Me and Zatanna have a free hour now. We can do whatever we want_." Raquel chimed in.

"_We're in trouble because Dick snuck out. Apparently, we're grounded to the cabin. I'm going to sleep._" Wally said. Even his telepathic voice sounded groggy.

"_I believe that me and Connor are going to archery_." Kaldur said. "_We will talk later."_

Wally really did try to sleep, but for a few moments he was distracted by a feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

Artemis had been going back to the cabin when she fit a pain in her arm. Then everything went black.

Artemis was now lying unconscious on the floor of the small underground room. It used to be the cellar of a house that had been bulldozed to make the park, but it had survived unseen on the far side of the camp.

It was almost time. But the day was still young.

***Dramatic music* You can probably guess what happens next. It's got Artemis and Wally listed as main characters for a reason. Review me!  
**


	6. Day 2: Finding Artemis

**Alright, alright! Relax! Here's the next chapter. I hope this story is living up to your expectations.  
**

_"Guys, something is wrong!" _M'gann's voice floated into their heads.

"_What's going on_?" Wally asked. He was groggy from his nap, but the thought of lunch was too tempting to keep him in bed.

"_Artemis never came back_!" Megan exclaimed. "_I looked for her at the cabin, and then I thought maybe she went to the pool without me, so I checked there. But she wasn't there, and now we're at the cafeteria and she's not here either_!"

Wally felt his stomach sink. If the way things around here were going were any indication, Artemis could be in danger.

"_Can you reach her_?" Wally asked.

"_No, I've been trying. She's either out of reach or unconscious_."

_"We have to find her! Why did you let her go alone?_"

"_You try to tell Artemis what to do_!" Megan said indignantly.

"_We have free hour after lunch, Wally. We'll look for her_." Dick said.

Wally was not calmed by that, though. He still felt that Artemis was in great danger. And what if they couldn't find her alive? Would she end up in a vat of wax? Or burned alive? Any number of terrible things could happen to her.

"_Who ever is doing this is becoming bolder by the hour. Abducting someone during the day takes skill_." Kaldur said.

"_Or an excuse. Would you stop a counselor that was taking someone to the infirmary?_"

"_You think it's a counselor?_" Raquel asked. "_That seems a little...unlikely_."

"_I don't know, it makes sense_." Zatanna said. "_And it may just be someone with a counselor's shirt. Or it might even be...one of the campers."_

"_Now that is unlikely. They'd have to be a very strong teenager to take down a counselor, and the disturbing nature of the crimes suggests psychosis_." Dick said.

"_Nothing about this thing is normal_." Raquel said. "_We need to find her by tonight_."

* * *

"Campers, please listen up!" Sam once more was speaking into his megaphone.

"That thing is so annoying." Zatanna's counselor said.

"It has been determined that the finger found earlier today was an elaborate fake pulled by the missing camper. She is believed to have run away afterwards and has made her way home."

_"Wow, now that is a weak lie."_

_"Well, it seems to be working." _Kaldur answered Dick_.  
_

_"It doesn't matter. Tonight we sneak out to look for Artemis. I am not finding her tomorrow as a victim of some sicko's joke." _Wally said vehemently. Normally, Dick would have teased his friend about have a crush on the archer, but he could tell that Wally was beyond worried._  
_

"Also, please remember to stay inside tonight, not that you would break curfew anyways. There is a summer storm coming in and the rain will fall all night. We'd hate for you to catch a cold!" Sam said.

* * *

Artemis woke in total blackness. She tried to move her hands, but she couldn't. At first she thought she was tied up. Then a cold realization set in that she was paralyzed. Whatever had been in the dart that pierced her arm must have held a paralytic toxin.

"Oh, great. I'm starting to sound like Wally." Artemis grumbled. "And now I'm talking to myself." She tried to move once more, and found that her left index finger could move. Then she heard a noise. "Who's there? I know you're there!" She felt fear building in her chest. Then she felt a familiar pain in her arm. "Son of a..."

* * *

It was finally dark outside, and thankfully no one else had gone missing in the camp. Somehow, Sam had managed to convince everyone that the camp was safe. The whole team, minus Artemis, had gathered by the amphitheater.

The rain had started a few hours ago and had turned into a full blown thunderstorm. The rain was cold, and even with several layers of clothing and waterproof raincoats Zatanna, Raquel and Wally were cold. Connor, Kaldur, and Megan were unaffected by the temperature though, due to their physiology.

"Everyone split up. M'gann, are we linked?" Kaldur asked.

"_Yes. We're ready to go_." Megan confirmed. "Artemis should be able to join if she's conscious, too."

"_Split up and spread out. Keep in contact every five minutes. If you fail to check in, we will assume something has happened to you_." Kaldur said. Usually he wouldn't advocate the team splitting up, but they had a lot of ground to cover if they wanted to find Artemis before the sun came up.

Wally started walking. He went towards the wooded area as the rest of the team went towards their assigned areas. After five minutes, everyone checked in. The thunder was booming, the wind was picking up, and the rain came down in sheets. Wally shivered. Even his higher body temperature wasn't protecting him from the chill.

* * *

Artemis was cold. And awake. And pissed. She opened her eyes, and had to fight the urge to close them again against the rain that pounded into her face. She could feel that the paralytic was pretty strong in her system, and the pounding in her head was making everything seem fuzzy. Suddenly, she felt someone stroke her cheek.

"No one's coming for you." A voice said. It was a man's voice. A very strange voice, one that was most likely warped using some kind of voice-changer. "No one is coming for you, and you are going to die here. Alone."

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere you won't be found until I want you to be found. Which isn't for a few hours."

"You'd b-be s-s-surprised h-how persistent m-my f-f-friends can b-be." She said through her chattering teeth. She was starting to shiver violently.

"Why? What did I ever do to you? What did the Radnels ever do to you?"

"Does it matter? You're going to die, and no one will know who did it...But I have to assume they'll think it was you."

* * *

"_This is the Wallman, just checking in. Anything?_"

_"Nothing yet." _Kaldur said.

_"I can barely see anything." _M'gann said_. "And she hasn't made contact yet."  
_

_"Boy Wonder, checking in."  
_

_"You actually refer to yourself as Boy Wonder?" _Raquel chimed_.  
_

_"He does. I've seen him reading his own comics." _Zatanna said_.  
_

_"Focus, guys." _Connor said_. "I doubt even Superman could see through this."  
_

Wally shivered. The temperature was dropping fast as the wind picked up. If the storm got much worse, he might have to give up.

"No. I will never give up." He said to himself. Though he had never said it out loud, Artemis was far more important to him than his own health.

* * *

"W-what do y-you mean, th-they'll think it w-was me?" Artemis managed to say. Her teeth were starting to chatter to much she could barely speak. She tried to move, but her limbs were still unresponsive. She was so _cold_. The rain was surprisingly cold for summer.

"You'll find out. If the cold doesn't kill you, this will." A blade appeared in front of her face. Artemis's blood ran cold. It was exactly like her most recent nightmare.

"N-no." Artemis noticed she was near the archery range. So close to her greatest asset, and yet unable to get to it. Irony is a bitch sometimes.

"I knew this would get your attention. You have such strange fears. Far more elaborate than the others." The man lowered the blade to her wrist, which Artemis realized was bound. "If this doesn't kill you...the storm will. You're turning blue. I believe you may have hypothermia."

_"Wally, please help me. I don't want to die like this." _

* * *

"_Wally, please help me. I don't want to die like this." _Wally almost jumped out his skin.

_"Artemis? Where are you?" _Wally almost shouted mentally._  
_

"_Artemis_!" M'gann had also been startled, as had everyone else.

_"Someone please help me! He's going to kill me!" _Artemis was hysterical.

"_Where are you_?" Kaldur said.

"_Somewhere near the archery range_!"

"_I'm near there!_" Wally said. "_I'm coming to get you_!"

"_Wally...hurry.._." Artemis said. "_It hurts_."

* * *

"There. Not too deep, almost too shallow. But what do they care? It's your first attempt at killing yourself." He inspected his work. Artemis felt the blood being washed away by the pouring rain. It hurt like hell. The man stroked her face. "Time for the other one."

"Artemis! Beautiful, you need to answer me!" Wally's voice rang out.

"Damn." The man stroked her face once more. "Until next time."

"Artemis, where are you?"

* * *

Wally ran as fast as he safely could, maybe even a little faster. He needed to find Artemis. She wasn't answering him anymore.

"Artemis! Beautiful, you need to answer me!" Wally resorted to old-fashioned yelling. "Artemis, where are you?

"W-wally..." Artemis's weak voice came from his right. He turned and ran towards it and nearly tripped over her.

"Artemis! Are you..." He trailed off. She was shirtless, lying there in just a bra and shorts, her wrists tied to the tree she had been propped up against. Her wrist had been slashed. But not very deeply, and in the non-fatal direction. "Oh Artemis." He untied her, then ripped off a piece of his shirt under the poncho he was wearing and wrapped it around the cut.

"W-wally? Wally...I'm s-s-so c-cold." Artemis said. "A-and...he c-c-cut me...I c-couldn't move."

"I know." Wally scooped her up bridal style and looked around. He needed to get her to shelter. He could feel her shivering violently. "I'm here. I got you." He looked around and saw the small hut the archery equipment was in. It would have to do for now.

* * *

_"Guys, I have Artemis. We're in the archery shed. She needs help."_ Wally reported as he laid her down in the shed. He ignored the others as he tended to her. He stripped off his poncho and his sweatshirt, leaving only his now torn t-shirt. Artemis's lips were turning blue and so were her fingernails.

"W-wally...I'm c-c-cold." Artemis mumbled. She flexed her now mobile hands tentatively.

"I know. Come here." He pulled her into his arms and held her close to his body so his natural heat could warm her up. "We need to get you warm before hypothermia really sets in."

"W-w-wally...th-thank you." Artemis said. Her chattering teeth still distorted her words, but they were slowing down. "H-he l-left when he heard y-you coming."

"Shh, it's ok." Wally said. Artemis suddenly started to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I-I was so s-scared. I-it was like...like h-he knew that I h-have nightmares about being h-helpless as someone..." She couldn't finish. She felt her arms regaining feeling, and she snuggled closer to Wally. Wally responded by pulling her closer as she sobbed for minute. When she calmed herself once more, Wally checked in with the team.

"_Are you almost here?"_

"_We're still a few minutes away. Is she alright?" _Kaldur said.

"_Physically? Probably. Mentally? I doubt it._"

"The rest of the team will be here soon." Wally said into her hair. "Everything is going to be alright." He was going to make sure of it. Artemis slowly realized the position she was in, shirtless and clinging to Wally like she'd never let go. Maybe she wouldn't.

"He t-took my shirt. So I w-would get hypothermia." Artemis shuddered. "In case my wr-wrist didn't kill me."

"You're safe now." Wally murmured.

"I would have died if you didn't find me."

"But I did." Wally used one arm to hold her to him still, and the other to reach behind him and fins his still-dry sweatshirt. It was still a little warm. "Here, put this on." Artemis complied. It smelled like him. As soon as she had in on, she pulled him back to her.

"You're warm." Artemis wrapped her arms around him again. Her teeth had finally stopped chattering.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Wally rubbed circle on her back.

"For being so clingy." She sighed as she tried to hold in her crying. "But...I was just so scared...and then you were there and you chased him away. Even though I'm a bitch to you sometimes."

"That doesn't matter. I have your back." Wally said. "You're my friend. My teammate. And...don't tell anyone I said this...but sometimes I even think you're...beautiful."

"I know." Artemis smiled weakly. "It's hard to miss."

"Wally? It's us! Open the door!" Kaldur said.

* * *

Wally carried Artemis back to her cabin after re-dressing Artemis's wrist and wrapping an extra poncho around her. Connor offered, but she was unwilling to let go of Wally. M'gann helped them sneak in, and Artemis laid down on her bed.

"You better leave before my counselor finds you. She's a stickler for the rules." Artemis whispered. "But I wish you could stay. Can I keep your sweatshirt." Wally stroked her hair softly, and hesitantly bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yes." He turned and left Artemis in bed, knowing that Megan would be there to protect her.

When he got outside, he was greeted by Dick.

"We need to have a little talk with the Radnels. They need to know about this." Wally said.

"Something tells me they won't take kindly to our story." Dick answered as they made their way back their cabin. "You heard them. They won't do anything to endanger their camp."

"Well now we have evidence."

* * *

Artemis tossed and turned, trying to sleep. Megan, sensing her distress, linked to Wally.

"_Are you awake, Wally?_"

"_Yeah, can't sleep. Why?_" Wally was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and listening to the snoring of the guy two beds down.

"_Artemis can't either. I'm going to link you to her. Just her. I think she needs you_."

"_Will you be able to hear?_"

_"No, but the link will cut off when one of you falls asleep_."

"_Ok_." Wally waited for a moment. _"Artemis? Can you hear me? Testing one two three."_

_"You are so weird." _Artemis answered._ "M'gann, why are we linked?" _No answer.

_"She's offline. It's just you and me until one of us falls asleep."_

_"Great. Because that's what I need. Your voice in my head."_

_"I know. Isn't it great?" _Wally laughed._ "Can't sleep?"  
_

_"No. I'm...never mind."_

_"You're what?"  
_

_"Afraid. To sleep." _Artemis pulled her blankets around her. "_I don't want to dream tonight."__  
_

_"I understand that." _Wally sighed._ "I used to have nightmares about missions. Still do sometimes."_

_"Why did this happen to me?"  
_

_"I can't answer that, Artemis. Crap happens sometimes to people who don't deserve it. But you're not alone. Ever."  
_

_"Thanks, Wally."  
_

_"Sometimes, I wonder...what I would be like if I wasn't a hero."  
_

_"Probably the same way, just not as fast." _Artemis rolled over._ "A better question is...what would I have been like if I didn't become a hero?"  
_

_"Artemis, you aren't your family." _Wally said._  
_

_"Wally...I've been thinking. I think I know why these people are being killed in these ways." _Artemis said hesitantly.

_"Really? What?"_

_"He said...that my fears were much more elaborate than the others."_

_"So? Wait, what was your fear?" _Wally shifted in his bed_._

_"That...I wouldn't be able to stop a man from killing me. But then everyone thought I did it. It's a nightmare I've been having." _Artemis said quickly_._

_"Wow...That is pretty elaborate. So, what, you think somehow this person has a way of figuring out a person's fears?"_

_"It makes sense. Burning alive, butchered alive...Those would be pretty common fears, I think."_

_"Maybe. You know, this isn't exactly good pillow talk." _Wally said._ "You need to sleep."_

_"So do you. We still have breakfast at eight." _Artemis giggled mentally as Wally groaned_._

_"You had to remind me."_

_"So sorry you had to stay up late to find me."_

_"I would do it again." _Wally was suddenly serious_. "There was a moment when I thought...I thought that maybe...I wouldn't be able to get to you soon enough."_

_"But you did, right? I'm here because of you."_

_"I did save you, didn't I?" _Wally said cockily._  
_

_"One more thing. Why did you...kiss my forehead?"  
_

_"I wanted to."  
_

_"Goodnight, Wally."  
_

_"Goodnight, Arty."  
_

_"Don't call me that." _The connection went dead as Artemis finally fell asleep._  
_

**Leave a review, my friends.  
**

**And sweet dreams tonight.  
**

**~orangekangaroo  
**


	7. Day 3: Archery

**Ok, I'm back. And as for the short chapters, I do that on purpose to keep the story moving.**

"What do you mean, this means nothing?" Wally said. Sam Radnel stood behind his desk.

"What you have shown me does not prove there's a killer loose." Sam said stubbornly.

"Her wrist is cut, and I found her in the woods tied to a tree!" Wally said.

"That looks self-inflicted. And you should not have even been out there anyways. Did anyone else see you find her?"

"How can you say that? After what has been happening around here?" Kaldur said indignantly.

"You-" Wally made a move towards him, but Artemis caught his arm. Of all the people in the room, she was the only one who could have stopped him. Wally looked down at her bandaged wrist and sighed.

"Now, I don't want to have to call your parents, so please leave. Artemis, you need help. If you wish to speak to someone, my door is always open."

"Yeah, because I really want to talk to you." Artemis snapped.

"Please leave." Sam said.

"There is something going on here, and you're ignoring all the signs!" Connor said.

"There is nothing going on here! This camp is safe!" Sam yelled. "Now get out and rejoin your cabins!"

"That went well." Dick said as soon as they were outside.

"He's covering this up. I can't believe it." Wally said. "Artemis, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired." Almost on cue, she wavered a little. Last night had really taken a lot out of her. Wally steadied her.

"You should go back to bed." Kaldur said. He was very concerned for his teammate, but he didn't really want her to be left alone in a cabin.

"I'll be fine." Artemis stretched. "Besides, if Sam the megaphone man isn't going to do anything, we should."

"Well, alright. If you insist. But if you faint or feel sick, Megan is going to take you back to the cabin and you will sleep." Kaldur said.

"Sir, yes..." Artemis fainted. Wally caught her.

"Artemis? Artemis, wake up."

"Damn it." Artemis said groggily. "Fine. You win."

Wally helped Artemis back to her cabin with Megan. Megan took Artemis inside, and their counselor gave them permission to stay for the day.

"I'm worried about her." Wally told Dick as they walked with their cabin.

"She'll be fine." Dick said. But the look on Wally's face didn't change. "You know, you and her looked pretty cozy when we found you."

"She was cold." Wally said, but he didn't try to deny it.

"So...are you going to finally tell her you like her?" Dick said.

"Shut up."

"You didn't deny it..." Dick teased.

"She's my friend. My teammate."

"You still haven't denied it." Dick pointed at the archery range as it came into view. "I wish I could be there when Artemis does archery. I bet they'll be surprised."

"I'm just glad she isn't here to see me try archery. I'm still terrible at it." Wally said. He waited for a response, but found Dick looking at the ground. "What is it?"

"Wouldn't all of the evidence of last night...have washed away?" Dick pointed to spot of red on the ground. Wally's eyes widened.

"Yeah, The rain was really strong last night. That means..."

"Something happened this morning." Dick finished. Then he vanished. Wally tried to look as though he hadn't noticed anything. Dick was going to get himself kicked out of camp if he didn't stop sneaking away.

"All right everyone...Wait, where's...Wally, did he sneak away?" The counselor looked at him expectantly.

Wally pretended to be surprised. "I don't know. I didn't notice." He said innocently.

"Right. Anyways, the archery leader should be here shortly..." He looked around. "Where is he?"

"Maybe he's late." A camper chimed in.

"Well, we may as well get ready. Everyone go uncover the targets." The targets had been covered with tarps in preparation for the storm. They walked down the range and began uncovering the targets. Dick materialized beside Wally.

"Dude! You scared me!" Wally said. "Stop sneaking off without telling me."

"I didn't find anything where you found Artemis. It was definitely...fresh." Dick's gaze traveled to the ground in front of the target they were about to uncover. "Um...look."

"Oh..." Wally ripped the tarp off, and stumbled backwards. Tied to the target was a camper. And he was full of holes from arrows.

"What are you two doing down there?" The counselor called.

"Um...you might want to come take a look." Wally called back. So of course, everyone else ran to get a look, and then chaos broke out.

* * *

"_You found what?"_

_"You heard right, Kaldur. There was a boy tied to the target and it looked like he had been shot with a bunch of arrows." Wally replied.  
_

_"Where are you?"  
_

_"In Sam's office with the rest of our cabin. Sam is trying to get us not to tell anyone." Dick answered. "He's freaking out, telling us not to panic or tell anyone because it cause mass panic or something."  
_

_"We have a right to know!" Megan cried. "How can he expect you to keep that secret?"  
_

_"I don't think he has much of a choice in his mind." Connor said.  
_

_"He is out of his mind." Raquel said. "Him and his father. The world needs to know about this."  
_

_"Well, the cellphones and landlines still don't work." Zatanna said. "Does anyone else get the feeling we're being cut off? Soon the roads will be cut off too."  
_

_"Should we contact the league?" Megan asked.  
_

_"I do not know if that is possible." Kaldur said. "All communication has been cut off. Even Dick cannot get a signal."  
_

_"Well, we need to do something. Artemis is lucky to be alive, much luckier than that other guy." Wally said. "Megan, how is she?"  
_

_"Still sleeping. She had a rough night."  
_

_"What are we going to do? We can't break cover here. Batman forbade us. He even banned us from bringing our uniforms." Dick said. "Sam is still talking about the importance of keeping this a secret and anyone who says something to anyone else will be disiplined...blah, blah, blah."  
_

_"He gives me the creeps." Megan said.  
_

_"Don't worry." Connor said. "We'll figure this out."  
_

**Ok, a quick chapter before I go get ready for the rest of the day. Please enjoy, have a nice day.**

**~orangekangaroo **


	8. Day 3: The Lake

**Hello, sorry for the delay in my usual speedy updating. But chill out. I have other stories to worry about besides this one now. But here we go.**

"_So, he really told everyone not to tell their friends?"_ Kaldur asked. He was referring to the dead camper that had been found at the archery range earlier in the day. "_That seems like information that would be good to know."_

_"Something is wrong with this situation. We have no phones, no communication with the League, and the people in charge are covering up the evidence."_ Dick said_. "There is definitely something going on here."_

"_We need to get the word out somehow. We could always sneak out._" M'gann said.

"_I do not know if that is a good idea. Can we really leave the other campers unprotected?_" Kaldur, ever the leader, asked.

"_Good point_." Connor said. "_If we leave, who knows how many will be gone by the time we get back_."

"_It's not like we've been doing a super job so far_." Artemis chimed in. She was feeling a little better, though the most recent death had scared her. She could have been found that way too.

The team members were at the cafeteria eating lunch with their cabins, having simultaneous conversations with each other and their cabin mates. It was an interesting situation, one that they often found themselves in at camp.

"So are you feeling ok, Artemis?" One of the girls asked. Artemis was pretty sure her name was Ivy.

"Oh. Yeah, I feel a lot better. It must have been one of those twenty-four hour bugs." Artemis shrugged. "_Guys, we need to figure something out fast. By the end of the week, there could be no one left."_

_"_I'm glad you're feeling better." Ivy continued. "I just hope I don't catch it. Or you, Megan. You were around her a lot." M'gann and Artemis exchanged looks. M'gann wasn't susceptible to most Earth diseases. At least, most bacteria and viruses seemed harmless to her.

"Thanks...Ivy." Artemis said.

"_What do you think we should do, Kaldur?"_ Connor asked.

_"I am unsure. If we do manage to leave and contact the league, we are leaving this place unprotected." _Kaldur said. "_But if we do not do something soon, more will most likely die_."_  
_

"Excuse me, campers!" Once more, Sam's annoying megaphone voice filtered across the cafeteria. "Due to the storm last night, the phone lines are down. three of the five roads leading to camp have been washed out by the swollen river, and two are blocked by downed power lines and fallen trees. However, I have the full assurance of the power company that at least one road will be back up by the end of the week. Unfortunately, due to the multitude of other roads that need attention before us, the roads to camp will be closed until the end of the week." Sam ignored the loud mutterings of the campers as he sat back down.

"_Yeah, that's not suspicious." _Artemis said._ "The roads are mysteriously closed and the phone lines cut right before undeniable evidence of murder is found."_

_"I can still fly out." _M'gann said. "_And I don't think there's any way that that fence can hold any of us in_."_  
_

"I can't believe this! After the roads are fixed and I get home, my father is going to hear about this!" Ivy exclaimed. Campers at the boys' tables were also upset.

The boy sitting next to Connor, Nick, had a lot to say. "I didn't even want to go to summer camp. But my mom thought it'd be good for me. Well, I can guarantee this camp will never see another summer! My whole family is lawyers and we're going to shut this place down!"

"I'm sure there's an explanation for everything." Connor said to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah, this place has terrible safety standards!" Nick emphasized. "I mean, people are dying because of the owner's negligence!"

"_I don't think it's an option to stay here anymore. It sounds like even if they wanted to, no one can leave but us._" Connor thought to Kaldur. He shot a glance towards Wally's table. "_Hey, where's Dick_?"

"_He was here a minute ago!_" Wally said defensively.

"_Come on, Wally! You're supposed to be watching him!_" Raquel exclaimed. "_You know how he is."_

_"Next time, you try to keep track of Batman's protege." _Wally said._ "I'm the fastest boy alive and not even I can keep up with him."  
_  
_"Hey, guys. I can still hear you, you know."_ Dick's voice was slightly annoyed. "_I just thought I would check on something."_

_"What could you possibly be doing? And when did you even manage to sneak away?" _Zatanna asked_.  
_

"_I left right after Sam's speech about the roads. I just wanted to take a look at something I noticed earlier_."

"_What is that?_" Kaldur asked.

"_I noticed something odd about the fence when we were looking for Artemis_." Dick replied. "_It seemed like it was...wrong somehow. But then again, it was raining pretty hard. I'll be able to tell in about ten minutes."_

_"Well, it's going to have to wait. Lunch is over in ten minutes and if we get in trouble with the counselor again, even you won't be able to sneak away." _Wally said._  
_

"_Fine. I'm coming. I'll look later._"

_"Everyone, please be careful today. Something is happening here that puts us all at risk."_ Kaldur said._ "But if there are any more...accidents, as Sam puts it, one of us will have to leave to contact the League."_

_"Okay." _Everyone agreed.

* * *

"Words cannot describe how much I do not want to this." Zatanna said. "That lake looks gross." _  
_

"It's a lake. It's not going to have the clearest water." Raquel said. "Besides, we get to hang out with Kaldur and Connor's cabin today. I could use a break from being around only girls all day long."

"This is the third day we've been here. How can you already be sick of being around a cabin of girls?" Zatanna asked as they approached the water.

"Whatever." Raquel smiled. "Here come the guys."

"Ok, everyone. When you're in the lake, please don't stray past the shallows if you can't swim. Also, stay in the marked areas. Anything past the post is too dangerous to swim in due to debris." The lifeguard said. "I don't care if you're the next Michael Phelps. Do. Not. Go. Past. The. Post. Ok, go have fun."

"Hey, Kaldur. Hey, Connor." Zatanna waved. The boys waved back and came over.

"Hey." Connor said, never one for many words.

"Hello Zatanna, Raquel." Kaldur said in his usual formal manner.

"Oh, I'm-" Raquel was cut off by another girl from her cabin. Her name escaped Raquel however.

"Hi, my name is Emily. I love your tattoos." She giggled.

"Thank you. My name is Kaldur." Kaldur said, always polite to strangers. "It is very nice to meet you."

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends!" Emily shot Raquel a triumphant look as she pulled Kaldur away into the water. Kaldur also looked at Raquel as Emily dragged him into the water. Raquel could have sworn he looked scared. The Atlantean wasn't exactly knowledgeable when it came to teenage girls and flirting. He probably didn't even realize that's what Emily was doing. Or he was too polite to ask her to stop. Either way, Raquel wasn't happy.

"Well, isn't he the popular one?" Zatanna said with a grin. Connor chuckled. "It will be good for him to meet some girls."

"Yeah. Awesome." Raquel said. "Hey, I need to ask Amanda...something." She finished lamely. Zatanna and Connor watched her walk away, incidentally in the opposite direction of where Amanda was sunbathing.

* * *

"Quick question: Why on Earth do they use these horrendous bows for archery here?" Artemis asked as she tested the string of the bow she had been assigned. "I'm going to have to over-compensate for crooked arrows, too."

"Oh, do you like archery?" Sarah, their counselor, asked cheerily.

"You could say that." M'gann said in an equally cheery voice.

"I love this activity, but I'm not very good at it." Sarah said.

"Ok, everyone. I'm the archery counselor, Mark." The older boy picked up a bow and approached the shooting line. "Anyone that can best my shot wins a free camp t-shirt." He readied an arrowing and aimed at the furthest target. The arrow landed close to the center, about two and a half inches away from the center. Some of the other girls groaned, whispering about their lacking skills. Others just stared wide-eyed.

"Ok, everyone! Get in line!" Sarah called happily. "No one's ever bested Mark, but I have a good feeling about this group."

"He's good. But I'm better." Artemis whispered to M'gann. They were the last two in line. Some of the other girls managed to hit the closer targets, and one even managed to hit the very furthest corner of the far target. Of course, two girls couldn't even get the arrow to leave the bow. Finally, it was M'gann's turn. M'gann was a decent archer, having been taught a few tips by Artemis. But she wasn't as skilled at compensating for cheap materials and her arrow landed about an inch from Mark's.

"Oh, very close. But not quite." Mark said proudly. He was confident that his two year record was safe as the girl with the long blonde hair stepped up to the line. Artemis prepared an arrow and sighted down the shaft. She inhaled deeply and adjusted for wind and the cheap bow.

*thunk*

An arrow with bright green fletching was buried dead-center in the target. The clearing that housed the archery range was dead silent for a moment.

"Wow!" Sarah cried. "That was amazing! I've never seen anyone shoot that well!"

"Oh, I doubt I could do it again." Artemis said sweetly.

"Either way, congratulations." Mark was blushing, but he handed over the free shirt.

"_Artemis, your wrist..."_

_"Aw, crap." _Artemis looked at her wrist. Part of the scab had opened up under the think white bandage Wally had wrapped it in. Artemis was reminded of how gently he had held her wrist in that moment, but then pushed the thought away.

* * *

Raquel stood on the bank of the off-limits part of the lake. It was choked with weeds and bushes, so she was hidden. Even from there she could hear the girls giggling over Kaldur. Was she jealous? Hell, yes. She was incredibly jealous. Kaldur was reserved, so she gave him space. That's what she though he wanted. But one look from the flirtatious bimbo and he was a changed person. All smiley and talkative and so...un-Kaldur.

Raquel noticed a small ripple in the water. She stepped forward to take a better look, and a feeling of dread filled her as the ripple bubbled up again. Suddenly she breathed a sigh of relief. It was a fish. Raquel laughed slightly.

Then she screamed, only to be cut off by hitting the water when someone tackled her from behind. Whomever it was pushed her down despite her struggling, and she couldn't see anything but a light blur through the dark murky water. Water wasn't her element, and her attacker was obviously a strong swimmer. Suddenly she couldn't feel him anymore, and she tried to kick to the surface. Then Raquel felt a hand close around her ankle, and she was jerked down as she released some precious air. Raquel kicked but couldn't get away before her attacker tangled her ankles into something. It felt like fishing line or a net. Either way, she was stuck and running out of air. All of this happened within thirty seconds.

Raquel's lungs started burn as her air ran out. She reached down and tried to free herself, but she couldn't see. Whatever had her caught was too tangled.

* * *

"So where are you from?" Emily asked.

"I'm from-Wait, where's Raquel?" Kaldur looked around. She wasn't anywhere in the water and she wasn't on the shore. Where was she?

"I don't know. I...I haven't seen her, actually." Zatanna said.

"She would not just leave without telling someone." Kaldur looked around again. Then he thought he heard a splash.

* * *

Raquel tried one more time to kick free from the fishing line, but she failed. A strange calm over took her as she stopped struggling. The air she lost in the fight had sealed her fate.

And then he was there. Her oxygen-starved brain screamed at her to get away. But she couldn't. She couldn't do anything.

* * *

"OW!" M'gann cried.

"What's wrong?" Artemis rushed over. They were still at the archery range. Artemis had, at Sarah's enthusiastic request, been helping the others with their archery.

"I think I was stung by a bee." M'gann blushed. "It just scared me."

"Is this the first time you've ever been stung?" Artemis asked as she inspected the small bump.

"Yes. It hurts."

"You'll be fine. It happens all the time." Artemis said. "Just keep an eye on it."

* * *

"Raquel, open your eyes." Kaldur's voice filtered through the confusion in Raquel's mind. She spasmed and coughed up some water. "Welcome back." Kaldur's kind green eyes stared down at hers. Raquel groaned.

"What happened?" She tried to sit up but Kaldur gently pushed her back down.

"You were drowning. Your ankle was tangled in some old fishing line. You had just gone unconscious when I got your leg untangled." Kaldur answered.

"I think you should rest a bit, and then relax in the cabin for awhile." The lifeguard said. "Just stay calm."

"Yeah, ok." Raquel said. She shifted on the ground into a more comfortable position on her back. Kaldur sat next to her.

"Come on, let's go back in the water." Emily said to Kaldur. "She needs to rest."

"No, thank you. I will stay with my friend." Kaldur said kindly. Emily's smile faltered, but returned as she went off after a different boy. Kaldur turned to Raquel. "What happened? I know that you would not have gone into that part of the lake alone."

"You wouldn't believe me." Raquel said.

"Yes, I would."

"Someone pushed me in, held me under, and tangled me into the fishing line." Raquel said. "And in the process managed to really piss me off." Kaldur chuckled.

"Yes, that is never a good idea." Then he was serious. "Are you truly alright?"

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Raquel sat up. "No one else did, and you couldn't see me."

"Water is my home. And I noticed you were missing, and then I sensed that something was wrong."

"We need the League." Raquel said in a low voice.

"I know. But right now, you need to relax. We will tell the others later." Kaldur pushed her back down. "Rest." Raquel laid back.

"Thank you. For saving my life. I was always a little afraid of drowning."

"You're welcome."

**Ok, leave a review, a suggestion, or even a prediction. But don't be shy. **

**~orangekangaroo  
**


	9. Day 3: Bee Sting

**Ok, ok. Yes, here's the update. Relax, people. Also, to those of you who are reading this at night...lock your doors.**

It was dinner time, and the team was taking this opportunity to talk.

"_This is getting out of hand. We need to contact the league." _Kaldur said._ "Something is going on here, and either the owners are in denial, or..."_

_"Or what?"_ Raquel prodded, though they were all pretty sure they knew what he was going to say._  
_

_"Or...they are in on it." _Kaldur finished.

_"It would definitely explain their odd behavior." _Artemis said._  
_

_"And the sudden road problems."_ Wally added._  
_

_"M'gann, are you alright?" _Connor had of course noticed that M'gann was looking a little sick._  
_

_"Oh, oh I'm fine." _M'gann said_. "I'm just a little tired." _Artemis noticed for the first time that M'gann was wearing long sleeves, but she didn't ask. It wasn't the time._  
_

_"Well, alright. So when are we going to-" _At that moment, Connor stopped talking as M'gann's eyes fluttered and she fell out of her chair. The mental link was broken._  
_

"Oh my God! Megan!" Artemis fell to her friend's side and tried to wake the other girl. "Megan! Talk to me!" Finally M'gann's eyes opened and she tried to smile.

"Hey. My ears are ringing...Is that normal?" M'gann asked weakly. "I've never fainted before." Artemis sighed as the others came running up.

"Yes, that's normal. Sort of." Artemis answered. "Do you want some water?" Dick and Wally were on crowd control, trying to keep the crowds of concerned campers and counselors back.

"I want to stand up."

"That's not a good idea." Connor said gently. "Standing right after a fainting incident-" Wally cut him off before the clone could go full textbook-mode.

"Yeah, yeah. But she shouldn't stay here on the gross floor." Wally said. Connor sighed and took M'gann's wrists to help her up. He dropped them like she was on fire though when the girl cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked worriedly.

"Nothing." M'gann said quickly.

"Right." Zatanna reached down and took her wrist in her hands. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Nothing. Really, I'm fine." M'gann said as she stood by herself. She promptly wavered on her feet and was caught by Connor.

"You're going to the infirmary." The counselor said. "This could be dehydration or low blood sugar or just outright exhaustion. Either way, you're going to the infirmary." When the others made to follow them, she turned. "Just Megan. The rest of you go back to your cabins."

"I want Artemis to come." M'gann said.

"Fine. She can come. The rest of you, go back to your groups."

* * *

"M'gann, you better tell me what's wrong right now." Artemis was sitting next to the cot M'gann was lying on. Even Batman would have been impressed by the quiet intensity in her voice. "This is not just dehydration."

"I'm fine. Really." Artemis placed a palm on her friend's forehead.

"No you aren't. You have a fever." Artemis grabbed M'gann's wrist before the other girl could jerk it away. "Let me see."

"No."

"Yes! Let me see!" Artemis easily overpowered her and pulled the long sleeve down to the elbow. Then she gasped. "M'gann, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was big deal." Running from M'gann's hand up past her elbow were red and green streaks that stemmed from the bee sting on her hand. "You said it was just a bee sting."

"Well, yeah." Artemis fought to keep her voice under control. "But even humans have bee sting allergies! And you obviously have some form of super-Martian allergy. This is bad!"

"Keep your voice down!" M'gann jerked her sleeve back down.

"How far do those weird things go?" Artemis asked. She was freaking out.

"A little below my shoulder." M'gann mumbled.

"What happens when they reach your neck? Your arteries or something could be affected! You could die!" Artemis stood up. "I'm teling to others."

"No!"

"Yes." Artemis crossed her arms. "I'm going to tell them! We're contacting the league tonight and then they're going to fix you up."

"Fine." M'gann almost pouted, which Artemis found slightly adorable.

"Good. You should sleep for awhile now. We'll wake you up when we contact the league." Artemis said. M'gann settled into a comfortable position.

"Alright. You should probably go back to the activities."

"I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I'll be fine. There's counselors everywhere, I'll be fine!" M'gann said as she fell asleep. "Go. Please."

"Well, alright..." Artemis said hesitantly. "I'll be back as soon as I can sneak out." M'gann smiled. If Artemis had known what was coming, she never would have left.

* * *

"Guys, we really need to get her out of here." Artemis said as they walked stealthily to the infirmary. "She's really sick."

"Well, communications are still down so we'll have to get M'gann and then walk until we get a signal." Dick said.

"I don't care. I'll carry her. She needs medical help." Connor said. They reached the infirmary and walked inside. The lights were off but they were still able to see inside.

"Ok, where's M'gann?" Wally asked.

"She's in the back room." Artemis lead the way.

"Are you sure?" Kaldur looked around. There was no one in the room.

"She was right here in this bed." Artemis walked closer, and her heart stopped. On the bed was note. "Kaldur..." Connor grabbed the note.

"No one will leave this camp until I say it's ok. Apparently, you needed a more direct reminder of this. I have your friend. She's really sick, I hope she makes it to the end of the week. I didn't even need to sedate her." Connor stopped reading. His hand was shaking with rage. He took a breath to calm himself and continued reading. "If any of you leave, or contact the league you've mentioned, I will leave her somewhere to die a slow, painful death. You are all free to leave at the end of the week. P.S. Don't come looking for her. I'd hate it if I had to move her, and then forget where I put her."

"We will find her." Kaldur said as he placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. But even the normally calm Atlantean sounded slightly angry.

"You're damn right we will." Connor handed the note to Dick and walked out, banging the door behind him.

"Just let him blow off some steam. I don't think whoever this is will try to cross him." Raquel said.

"Nevertheless, we need to decide what to do. We cannot call the League without endangering M'gann, but if we don't contact the league everyone else is in danger." Dick said.

"There's nothing we can do right now besides go back to the cabins and try to sleep. We will find a way to look for M'gann tomorrow." Kaldur said. The rest of the team silently made their way back to their cabins. Wally walked Artemis back to her cabin.

"Wally, this is all my fault."

"What? No." Wally was shocked. Artemis sounded so...guilty.

"I shouldn't have left her there alone. I didn't want to, but she asked me to go..." Artemis threw her hands up in frustration. "This is all my fault!"

"Artemis..." Wally pulled her into a hug before he could even think. Seeing her so upset made him sad. "It's not your fault."

"But if I had been there-"

"Whoever this is would have hurt you too." Wally said. "This is not your fault. No one blames you. Not even Connor. Not really."

"If you say so..." Artemis sighed and pulled away from Wally. "I should go. I think my counselor is on to me."

"Alright." Wally reached out tentatively and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Artemis caught his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I...um...I'm just..." Wally stammered. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to regret this later." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Wally was so shocked when their lips met he almost didn't react. Almost. "Now go to bed. And don't breathe a word of this to anyone. We'll talk later after our friend is safe and this weirdo is caught."

"Um, ok." Wally grinned. "Be safe, Spitfire." Then he was gone.

"Spitfire?" Artemis thought for a moment. "Strange."

**Read and review.**


	10. Day 4: Morning

**I'm a bit fried today, but I also really want to write tonight. So, please forgive any problems you find and whatnot...Anyways, thanks for being patient.**

****The figure in the dark looked at their..._guest_. She was a curious thing. The red-headed girl had been an easy grab, left alone in the infirmary by her friends. Now, that group of campers was dangerous. Obviously, they were hiding something about themselves. Of the other victims, they had managed to survive. However, that was not in the forefront of the mind of the killer.

This girl, _Megan_, as she was known, was _different_. And not in the different-in-a-special-artisitc way. Different in a genetic way.

Megan was not normal. She was not flesh-colored. Not completely.

She was turning _green, _starting from her hand and heading up her arm, stopping just below her shoulder.

Now that was an interesting trait. She seemed to be having some kind of horrible allergic reaction to a bee sting, so the killer had given her a small injection of antihistamines to try and counteract it, but with little effect. Megan would just have to be watched. This week was undoubtedly about to get much more interesting.

The killer left to watch the teenagers find their latest victim.

* * *

M'gann was trapped in her mind as her body began to fade. She tried once more to regain control, but each time she tried, a wall of pain pushed her back.

Something was horribly wrong. For some reason, her Martian immune system was failing her. A single bee sting had somehow managed to completely mess up her system. With each passing hour, the reaction spread and got closer and closer to her heart even as what remained of her immune system fought it.  
She had maybe a few days, three or four at the most, if she continued receiving antihistamines.

Once the poisonous blood reached her heart, however, things would go downhill. With momentum.

* * *

Connor sat sullenly at the breakfast table. Kaldur sat across from him, but he could still feel the murderous rage flowing off the dark-haired boy. Apparently, so could the other boys. They had been avoiding Connor all morning, and for good reason. The rest of the team was worried that Connor would explode at any minute. In fact, the whole camp seemed subdued and quiet. It had started raining again, cold and heavy rain that turned the paths into mud and chilled you to the bones. A heavy pall had fallen over the camp as people slowly came to their senses about their predicament.

Suddenly, someone ran in from outside. It was a counselor by their t-shirt. Strangely, Wally thought for a moment of the scene where Proffessor Quirrel runs in and screams "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" What they actually did scream was much worse.

"The Mosquito Cabin!" She wailed. "They're all dead!"

"Well this morning just keeps getting better and better." Wally muttered.

**Read, review. Enjoy.**


	11. Day 4: Morning Part 2

_Previously_

_"The Mosquito Cabin!" She wailed. "They're all dead!"_

_"Well this morning just keeps getting better and better." Wally muttered._

"We're alright!" The leader of the cabin in question came running in a few seconds later with various members of the Cabin running behind her. "Sorry, we were sleeping in the Cabin and I forgot to set the alarm and then suddenly all I heard was someone screaming about us being dead!" Sam walked over to them.

The first counselor was red in the face with embarrassment. "I saw all of you in the Cabin and I know that you're never late and I guess that...with everything that's happened...I just...you know..." She shrugged.

"No, we _don_'t know!" Sam practically yelled. "What the hell were you thinking? That little outburst could have caused a panic here and someone might have gotten hurt!" Sam was in her face now.

"I-I'm sorry..." The poor girl whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, you're _sorry_? That's just great." Sam addressed the campers. "Isn't that just great? She could have gotten someone killed and she's _sorry_?"

Artemis had had enough.

"It's a little late to worry about safety, don't you think? People have died here and you don't seem to care! My friend is missing! People are already hurt!" Artemis stood tall and Wally couldn't help but proud of her. Sam advanced on her as the other counselors watched silently.

"Those were all accidents! Nothing more! As for your friend, she's probably ditching her Cabin to do something against the rules!" Sam was screaming and the rest of the Young Justice stood. Suddenly, a large hand descended on his shoulder.

"_Back_ off." Connor said shortly. His icy blue eyes were dangerous, and Sam calmed himself with effort. "My _friend_ is missing. Your camp is unsafe. Do what you should have done days ago."

"What are you talking about?" Sam spat.

"You know what we mean. Though no one else has come forward before, someone must speak." Kaldur stepped forward. "You must somehow get the authorities here before the situation gets any worse. And believe me, if things don't change there will be more deaths."

"You don't that. I don't know that. No one knows that." Sam said, his voice rising again.

"We know our friend is missing. And she would never sneak away." Zatanna crossed her arms. It was hard to resist using her magic to force Sam to tell her what he was hiding. He was definitely hiding something. Raquel put a hand up.

"Is it just me, or are we the only ones concerned here?" She addressed the other campers. There was a ripple of whispers as the campers shifted in their seats. "How can nobody be concerned here? This is ridiculous! We should have all left that first night!"

"No! Now go sit down at your tables. All of you are suspended from activities for the day and will spend the _rest_ of the day in your cabins!" Sam walked back to his table. "What are you looking at?" He snarled at a few campers.

"Somebody's in a bad mood." Dick said quietly to Wally. He had remained silent during the whole thing and observed Sam's body language. "No wonder, too."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked as he watched Artemis sit back down. There was a painfully empty spot next to her.

"He's scared. Of what, I don't know. Maybe the murderer, maybe us. Either way, we need to do something." Dick sat down with Wally.

"I couldn't agree more. We've already broken the rules enough. What's one more time?" Wally whispered dryly.

**Enjoy. Review. **


	12. Day 4: The Woods

**Hello, welcome back. Sorry for the long wait. I decided to take a break, figure out some stuff, get a job, the normal growing-up-sucks kinda stuff. I just finished my main story, and now I'm ready to switch my main story to this one.**

M'gann pushed against the wall of darkness that surrounded her mind. It was thicker than...was it an hour ago? A minute? A day? She didn't know. Time was hard to judge when she was this far inside her own mind. She needed help, real help. She needed an epipen then an IV of antihistamines and liquids. She needed it soon.

* * *

Dick walked silently through the forest surrounding the camp. It wasn't quiet as the sounds of birds, insects, and rustling leaves filled the air. He had easily snuck out of his cabin while their counselor took a nap and into the Infirmary to "borrow" a couple of first aid kits for the teams in case they found M'gann. Wally was with Artemis. It wasn't as if Dick didn't trust her, she just seemed rattled with the loss of her roommate. Plus, Dick could move silently when he was alone. Raqual was with Connor and Kaldur.

Dick made his way about halfway to the border when he stopped. He was close to the horse barn, about halfway down the trail. The reason he stopped was a thin wire strung across the path that was pressed against his ankle. Dick slowly stepped back and let out the breath he had been holding in. He bent down to follow the wire and found it was connected to some kind of signaling device. It was probably meant as a warning for whoever was responsible for what was going on at the camp. Dick pulled out the radio he had stolen from the counselors' supplies. He had given each pair one.

"Guys, this is Grayson. I found something interesting."

"Where are you? Me and Artemis are by the lake." Wally's voice crackled through the speakers.

"I'm over by the horse barn, about fifty yards down the horse path in the forest."

"We will be right there." Kaldur's calm voice came through the speakers. "Connor and I are close to you."

"Watch your step guys. I found a tripwire, and I'm willing to guess that there are more." Dick continued to study the wire, and noticed some footprints and broken twigs leading off into the east. His instincts kicked in and he took off, tracking whoever had left the signs. The broken twigs were still green and the footprints were only hours old. Dick kept telling himself that it could be anyone, but he just had a feeling that he was close to someone important.

* * *

"Seriously? He can't stand still for more than five minutes!" Wally picked up the note Dick had left for them on a tree. It just said that he had gone to follow a trail and pointed out the direction.

"Oh, 'cause you can?" Artemis said jokingly.

"Hey, that's different!" Wally protested.

"Not really..." Connor muttered as he and Kaldur joined them. It was one of the only things he had said since M'gann had gone missing.

"I assume our young friend has not stayed in one place." Kaldur said dryly. "We should follow him, but keep your eyes open."

* * *

Dick all but fell into the well concealed hole. He stopped himself and peered in. It looked like someone had dug out an old well into a small cave-type space. It was obvious that someone had been here recently, and often. If Dick had to guess, this was where whomever was responsible was staying. He ventured in, and used his Batman-honed sense to "see" in the dark. There was a small cot, a small portable grill, and some kind of shelving unit against the far wall. But there was no one there. Dick turned to leave to get better reception on the walkie-talkie when he heard something.

* * *

M'gann felt the darkness coming even closer, and the pain that she felt increased. There was no way to know how long she'd been down in this hole, but even she could feel how close to her heart the poison was. She could also feel the presence of someone she loved and trusted, the little brother she had never had. M'gann tried even harder to push through. She had to.

* * *

"Robin."

Dick heard a sound, one almost anybody else would have missed. He whirled around. The shelves. He sent them crashing down, no longer worrying about being silent. Behind their solid back was a curtain covering a small opening. He pushed back the curtain, and there he saw M'gann. Sweat beaded her brow, and she was barely breathing.

"Oh, my God." Dick breathed. He rushed over and cradled her head in a way that made it easier for her to breathe. The he noticed that her t-shirt was gone and she was wearing a tank top only. The green streaks up her arm had grown, and the had started in on her chest. It was a painful sight. "Ok, I have to go get the others, I'll be right back."

"There is no need." Kaldur said, but he was pushed aside by Connor as the clone came into the room. The others were keeping lookout outside in case whoever it was came back.

"M'gann! Is she ok?" Connor knelt down beside Dick. Dick felt for M'gann's pulse, but it was weak.

"No, she's having a severe allergic reaction. Connor, give me your kit. I think yours has what she needs." Dick took the offered kit and searched through it until he came up with an epipen. The camp always had some in stock because someone always needed it every summer. He readied the syringe-like object and then stabbed it forcefully into exactly the right spot on M'gann's leg.

They gathered around her and waited for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Then her eyelids fluttered and she stared at them with glassy eyes.

"M'gann!" Connor picked her up in his arms and held her close as she coughed and shuddered. "I got you! It's ok, it's over," He said into her hair.

"They...they're coming back soon." She rasped.

"Ok, let's go. You need a hospital soon, and we need to finish this now!" Dick decided. "Whoever this is will know someone was here, and they'll make a mistake."

**Ok, I hope that satisfied all of your needs. It's good to be back. Review me, critique me, leave ideas, all that good stuff. :)**


	13. Day 5: Silence

**Ok, now I'm on a roll. So, here we go.**

Artemis adjusted the blankets around M'gann in a bed at the infirmary. The Martian was breathing easier, but she still had a high fever and her lucidity was only about eighty percent. The epipen had helped, but M'gann still needed to get to the medical bay at Mt. Justice. She had been there for a night and Connor had only just left her less than hour ago.

"How is she?" Wally asked quietly. Artemis shrugged.

"For now, she's stable. When she's awake she takes more medicine, but it won't hold it off forever. The counselors believed the story that she wandered off under the influence of an allergy-induced fever and they're letting me stay here with her." Artemis rubbed her eyes. "I guess they figure that at least here they can keep an eye on me so I don't run off." Wally sat awkwardly by her in a chair.

"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" Wally rubbed her shoulder. Artemis smiled wryly.

"The night before M'gann went missing."

"Maybe you should go. I'll watch M'gann for a few hours while you sleep." Wally said softly. Artemis shook her head.

"No, I'm staying, I'll be fine." Artemis said stubbornly. Wally thought about arguing but decided not to as Artemis slipped her hand into his and laid her head on his shoulder. "I was so worried, and scared for her. Is that...is that how you felt when I was taken?" Wally thought for a minute.

"Yes, and no. I was scared for you, sure. But I was also kinda...scared for me too." Wally rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I was afraid I'd never find you or I'd only find you after it was too late. I don't know if I could have lived with myself."

"But you did find me." Artemis yawned sleepily. She was so relaxed around the red head, and she felt her eyes closing.

"You should sleep." Wally whispered.

"No. I don't want to." Artemis mumbled. Wally smiled.

"Then just rest your eyes. You'll feel better." Wally felt her nod on his shoulder. Minutes later she was asleep. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"You two...so cute." M'gann mumbled as she opened her eyes. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked gently. M'gann's eyelids closed again.

"Yes. Take care of her." M'gann passed out again. Wally turned his head slightly to get a glimpse of the girl sleeping on his shoulder.

"I will. Always."

* * *

Connor, with a lot of persuasion, was sitting with Kaldur, Dick, and Zatanna near the little hole where they had found M'gann. He wanted to catch her kidnapper and he knew he was needed here. Plus, he needed to blow off some steam and he thought he could find just the person to take it.

"How long until he shows up?" Connor asked Kaldur.

"I do not know. And we do not know that we are after a man." Kaldur patiently pointed out. He was unsure if finding M'gann had made Connor less dangerous...or more.

"I don't know about that, Kaldur. I mean, most of the signs point towards a man. The strength needed is more indicative of a male, as is the way he chooses to kill." Dick pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked.

"Generally, a woman is more likely to go for a more passive method of murder such as poisoning or other passive methods. Also, whomever it is must be fairly well-educated to elude capture for so long, and many of these "accidents" took a lot of planning to set up." Dick sounded like Batman. Or a psychology textbook.

"It is also possible that the killer is a woman who is mentally unhinged. There have been cases of that." Kaldur pointed out.

"I don't care who did it. I'm going to stop them." Connor said loudly.

"I'm guessing the League has noticed something's wrong by now." Zatanna said quietly. Raquel had gone on a search for anything that could be used to contact the League.

* * *

She was right. Someone at the League had noticed. Martian Manhunter had felt his niece's distress faintly, and he had gone to talk to his leader.

"Are you certain?" Batman asked from behind his cowl.

"Yes. My niece was recently harmed, and for awhile all I could feel was pain from her. Pain and darkness." Martian Manhunter, though he wasn't trying to read his friend's thoughts, could still sense his emotion sometimes. "I can feel that you too have misgivings about their current mission."

"There was no radio-silence order, but Robin has not contacted me in days. None of them have contacted me or their respective mentors. I don't want to barge in on their operation and make them think I don't trust them. But we cannot wait much longer." They both worried about the team when they didn't hear from them. It never seemed to end well. "They get one more day to contact us before we step in." Batman said sternly.

"We cannot blow their covers." The alien reminded Batman.

"We won't." Batman scowled and returned to his work. _Dick, you better have a good reason for leaving us in the dark._

* * *

Artemis stirred slightly on Wally's shoulder so he picked her up gently and moved her to another one of the beds. He needed to go for a run, but he didn't want to leave M'gann alone so he started pacing. Raquel stepped inside just as he was about to sit back down.

"Hey, I didn't find anything useful so I' thought I'd check on M'gann. You look terrible." She said in true Raquel fashion. "You need to get out before you vibrate through the floor."

"Thanks, I do need to get out. Can you...?" He gestured to the sleeping girls.

"Yeah, I'll watch them. Don't worry." She smiled. "Now go. M'gann and your _girlfriend_ will be safe with me." Wally blushed and stumbled outside.

He started jogging, and decided that he'd go join the rest of his team in the woods for a moment, and then maybe go look for the edge of camp. He was jogging, meaning running at a pace slower than his regular run but faster than most people run. He decided to take a longer way and he entered the woods at the far side of camp. He could hear the half-hearted sounds of the other campers at their activities. Most of them were scared, but they had nothing better to do. Wally was distracted for a moment as he ran, so he didn't see the thin tripwire until it was too late. When he tripped, his speed sent him flying into a tree where he smacked his head.

As he lost consciousness, he heard footsteps.

* * *

Wally had a pounding headache. _Great, Artemis was going to a have a field day with this. I can't believe I fell again._ He tried to sit up and bumped his head again. "What the..." Then it dawned on him. He was in a box, a box big enough for him to rotate a bit and sit up a few inches with four or five inches on each side. He did a few mental calculations and decided he had maybe twelve hours of oxygen left.

Maybe less.

**Cue the music. Anyways, review me, tell me what you think.**


	14. Day 5: Buried

**Ok, the next chapter, the one several of you seem quite excited about. Review at the end. :)  
**

_3000_, _3001, 3002, 3003, 3004, 3005..._

Wally was counting off the seconds in his head, trying hold off the panic. He put on a brave face around his friends, laughed and joked around all the time. He knew they thought his constant movement annoying sometimes, especially when he paced. But Wally had a secret, the secret as to why he had to constantly move around.

Wally was incredibly claustrophobic.

The thought of being stuck, of being unable to move at all scared him more than anything. Before he became Kid Flash, Wally West was the nerd of the school. He was picked on by bullies that favored stuffing kids that were small enough into their lockers. Wally had never gotten over the first time they did it to him. With his new powers, his sense of claustrophobia had only worsened.

This was worse. Wally guessed, judging by the smell and materials of the box, that he was buried somewhere underground.

Buried alive.

Wally struggled to keep counting as those two words ran over and over though his head.

_3105, 3106, 3107, 3108, 3109, 3110..._

Wally felt himself starting to panic. There was no way for anyone to know where he was, and his friends probably weren't expecting him for awhile. He had told Raquel he was going for a run and those could last for hours.

No one could see him.

No one could hear him.

No one was looking for him.

* * *

Artemis woke with a weird feeling, like she was being watched. Raquel was sitting between M'gann and her beds. But the feeling didn't go away.

"Hey, where's Wally?" Artemis asked.

"He went for a run about an hour ago." Raquel and Artemis's attention were pulled to M'gann as she stirred again. "Hey, sleeping beauty. How do you feel?"

"Better. A little dizzy still." M'gann said weakly. Artemis checked the streaks on her arm and saw they had gone down a little. Her main concern was M'gann's continuing fever, but at least she seemed to be getting a little better. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone is out near where we found you, seeing if the person responsible comes back, and Wally's out for a run." Raquel said softly. M'gann made a face as she searched for everyone and hooked them up mentally.

_"Team, it's me. We're linked again, for now." _M'gann said.

_"That's great!" _Dick chirped happily._  
_

_"M'gann, you're awake! I'm coming to see you!" _Connor's voice said._  
_

_"No, you stay there. You can do the most good there." _M'gann said._ "Um...I'm having a little trouble finding Wally. Hold on, I'm going to break the connection and try to get Wally alone."_

* * *

Wally thought at first he was imagining voices again. He had been imagining them for an hour now. His counting faltered again as the walls around him closed in. They seemed to be getting smaller and smaller and Wally couldn't ignore it anymore. His counting failed him and then the voice started._  
_

"_Wally? Wally, talk to me!" _M'gann's voice said softly.

"_You're not really talking to me. It's just my subconscious playing tricks on me again."_ Wally answered. Then a new voice came in.

"_Wallace West, you listen to me! We are real, and you had better tell us what's going on!"_ Wally snapped out of his daze at the voice of his blonde friend.

"_Artemis?"_

_"Damn right it's me! What is going on with you? You were blocking M'gann at first and then when she finally made the connection you started babbling about your subconscious!" _Artemis sounded frantic._  
_

_"Wally, tell us where you are!" _M'gann pleaded_.  
_

_"I don't know!"  
_

_"Look around you."_ Artemis said calmly._ "What do you see?"  
_

_"Nothing! I'm in a box under the ground! I can't see anything, I can't go anywhere!" _Wally felt the panic rising up in his chest._ "And by my calculations, I have roughly ten hours of oxygen left, minimum. Eleven, maximum."  
_

_"Ok, Wally. Where were you running?" _Artemis asked calmly._  
_

_"I don't...I don't remember." _Wally tried to move, but was still confined._  
_

_"You might have a concussion." _M'gann added._  
_

_"I need to get out of here! Please get me out of here! It's getting smaller!" _Wally was in full panic mode._  
_

_"Wally, listen to me." _Artemis said. "_The walls are not getting closer."__  
_

_"Yes they are!"  
_

"He needs to calm down!" M'gann said. Rocket had watched the entire exchange with a confused look on her face. M'gann quickly filled her in.

"If he can't calm down, he'll use the oxygen up faster or go into shock!" Raquel said.

"Guys, I have an idea. He can speed up his heart rate, right?" Artemis asked them. M'gann nodded. "Ok, I need the strongest connection to him that you can make."

"_Artemis? Artemis! Are you still there?" _Wally's frantic voice entered her head.

_"Yes, I'm here. Close your eyes." _Artemis focused on letting her mind enter Wally's through M'gann's channel._  
_

_"But I can't see anything anyways!" _Wally almost shouted. He felt his eyes stinging with tears as he tried again to push against the ceiling of his prison._  
_

"_Just do it anyways." _Artemis balled her fists in frustration._ "Trust me."_

_"I trust you." Wally closed his eyes.  
_

_"Now just breathe. Slowly, in and out. Just relax." _Artemis's voice washed over his mind, soothing him._ "Now focus, just focus on your heartbeat. I want you to slow it down, just relax and slow it down. The slower your heartbeat, the less oxygen you'll use. Relax. Think of something else."  
_

_"Like what?"  
_

_"Anything you want." _Artemis answered_. "I have to go now. M'gann is tired. I'm going to find you. I promise."  
_

"Artemis, I can't hold the connection anymore." M'gann passed out and the connection broke.

Wally focused on his heart, felt it slowing as he entered his own daydream. He was running along the beach, his favorite place. He had a companion, who ran with him and her long ponytail streamed out behind her. He called out to her as she pulled ahead. "Wait for me!" She laughed and kept running as he caught up to her._  
_

In the box, Wally breathed slowly, and his heart rate was far below the normal rate. His pulse would be barely perceptible to anyone checking for it. But he had bought himself a little while longer and his fear was at bay.

* * *

The unknown person in the woods didn't hear Dick following them as they made their way to the little hole in the ground where M'gann had been found. The person went inside, and soon after Dick could hear the sounds of objects being thrown around and muttered curses. He held up a hand and gave the signal for Connor to join him. The stronger teen caught the person inside by the back of the neck and pulled down the hood.

"Hey, let go!" It was Sarah, Artemis and M'gann's cabin counselor.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked incredulously.

"That is none of your business." Gone was the cheerful girl that had welcomed Artemis to camp. In her place stood someone with hard, somewhat unfocused eyes that looked around wildly. "You should go back to camp."

"Not until you tell us what you were looking for in there." Kaldur stepped out to join them.

"Why do you care, you little brats?" Sarah snapped as she pushed her hair loosely behind he ear. "You're supposed to be at some stupid activity, aren't you?"

"Probably. But what I want to know is why you kidnapped my friend." Connor said as he grabbed her sweatshirt and pulled her closer.

"I didn't!"

"Oh really? You find the exact place where she was held? And I don't remember you ever catching Artemis and Megan sneaking in and out." Connor's voice raised and Kaldur considered stepping in.

"It was never supposed to go this far! He promised!" Sarah literally clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Who promised?" Connor asked dangerously.

**To be continued...**


	15. Day 5: Countdown

**Ok, the wait is over.**

"You're going to tell us what you know eventually." Connor said to Sarah. They were still out in the woods, but Dick had gotten Artemis to join them.

"Why, are you gonna make me?" Sarah asked sarcastically. "You can't do anything to me."

"It's not him you should be worried about." Artemis hissed. "It's me. You know where my friend is." Sarah actually looked surprised.

"What friend? We had nothing planned for today!" Sarah cried. "I was supposed to come and find that other girl and when I got back here she was gone and your short friend here pounced on me!"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, and you will tell us the truth." Kaldur crossed his arms. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you care? It's not like it's personal." She hissed.

"You have attacked my friend at the lake, kidnapped my friend when she was seriously ill, and now another of my friends is missing. To me, this has become _very_ personal." Kaldur replied coldly. "When this is over, I will make sure you are put in jail for a very long time."

"What are you, a cop? You can't prove anything. All you have is the word of a bunch of teenagers against that of the poor counselor who was only trying discipline them." Sarah crossed her arms. "I'll take my chances in court." Artemis grabbed the front of her shirt.

"If you don't tell us where Wally is, there will be no court." The archer sneered.

Right, because you _really_ scare me." Sarah sneered back. "A bunch of nosy teenagers with a misplaced sense of justice! You have no idea what this camp did to me, so you'll never understand like he does!" She turned and walked away.

"Let her go." Kaldur said quietly. He had seen the fear in her eyes. She was probably as much a victim as she was a killer. They watched her walk away. "He's holding something over her."

"I think I may need to look in their old files." Dick said. "She said we wouldn't understand what this camp did to her."

"Artemis, keep an eye on her and try to figure out who her partner is. We'll look for Wally." Kaldur held up a hand when she started to protest. "Besides Dick, you are the best at remaining unseen. Connor has super-hearing. He may be able to hear Wally's heartbeat if he is near." Artemis knew he was right, but it still felt wrong for her to not look for Wally. It felt like giving up.

* * *

Dick stood outside the Main Cabin where the records of every camper, past and present, were kept. He waited until it was abandoned for lunch and walked inside. He found a room with several filing cabinets, each labeled carefully. He went to the one that held the files for the past campers and searched though it. Sarah's file was surprisingly thick compared to most of the others, and when Dick opened it he quickly realized why.

"Whoa..." Artemis said quietly later when Dick showed her the file. "That explains a lot. She was totally humiliated by her Cabin."

"A week of pranks and mean jokes tends to do that." Dick was referring to the hellish experience Sarah had as a camper years before. She had the misfortune of being in a Cabin full of girls who all knew each other, and they made sure she knew it. They took her belongings and scattered them around camp, stole her cellphone to prank-call boys, and tricked her into doing all kinds of things. Every day was terrible for her, and it all accumulated into her ending up outside naked.

"So she has the motive, but does she have the means?" Artemis pointed out. "She doesn't exactly seem like the brainchild needed for this kind of thing."

"Maybe not, but if she was unstable to begin with, an experience like that could have pushed her over the edge. Trauma lingers and it doesn't take much to convince someone that's a little wrong in the head to do something like this." Dick pointed out. "Hey, she's on the move." Sarah looked furtively around and darted off towards the archery range.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Wally was four hours into his imprisonment, not that he really knew that. He had no sense of time. All he knew was that Artemis was pulling away from him, and no matter how fast he ran, she kept getting a little bit further away with every stride. The oxygen in the box was decreasing slowly but surely, and by now he had about six hours of air left.

If he was lucky.

* * *

Connor and Kaldur had split the area into three parts. They figured that M'gann's telepathic range was at best, in her current condition, about 3 miles in every direction. This narrowed their search area, but they knew that without finding the other half to the puzzle...Well, the odds of finding Wally were slim.

"This is hopeless, isn't it?" Connor asked bluntly.

"Does it matter?" Kaldur replied.

"No." Connor knew he wouldn't give up, none of them would until they found their friend. "How much longer does he have?"

"A little more than five hours."

* * *

**You'll just have to wait. Hahahaha! Will Wally make it out? Or will Young Justice be one member short? Stay tuned to find out. Also, check out my new poll for this story. Review!**


	16. Day 5: Last Breath

**Welcome back. Just so you know, I will eventually finish this story.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy.  
**

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing!" Sarah answered quickly. "They asked about you but I didn't say anything, I swear!"

"They know something."

"They're just some nosy kids who think they're detectives for some reason. Nothing to worry about!" Sarah waved the thought of them off like a particularly pesky fly. "They don't know anything."

"Then how is it...that the only people who have managed to survive are members of that little posse? Explain that to me." He approached the girl slowly as she backed up.

"I-I don't know! Maybe their parents are cops!" Sarah felt the wall behind her.

"I may have to accelerate the timetable." He turned away and Sarah breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"You? I don't need you to do anything, not anymore. Obviously you have been compromised." He shrugged.

"But this is my revenge! You said-"

"Your petty problems were a means to an end. I don't need you anymore. All I needed from you was a schizophrenic scapegoat and someone to gain the camper's trust. You are a weak, pathetic little creature who lives in the past, who can't let go!" His soft tone was mocking, patronizing, everything Sarah had grown to hate over the years.

"You said...You said you loved me! That the my plan was perfect!"

"_Your_ plan? Ha! _My_ plan is PERFECT!" He yelled. "Well, it is now." He left. The cabin they were in wasn't used anymore and she was in the closed bathroom.

Sarah stayed perfectly still until she was sure he had gone. The thoughts that raced through her head were loud and jumbled and wrong.

How could he do this to her, after everything she had gone through for him? She had KILLED people for him, maimed people, drugged and tied them up for him. Everything she had done she had done for him. Why? Because he promised to help her get revenge on the people that ruined her life. It wasn't her fault that most of her tormentors had become the counselors. How was she to know that they would mercilessly tease her even now? And then...he found her. The voices in her head whispered to her that she could trust him. That he would help her. He made her feel special and powerful and _strong. _She knew it was wrong, deep down inside. But the deep psychosis that gripped her mind didn't.

She held up her hand, studying the red that dripped from her fingers Lady Macbeth-style.

She had a new goal.

* * *

Artemis was panicking, time was running out. She didn't know where else to look and her mind couldn't leave Wally. She kept hoping M'gann would wake up again and find Wally with her telepathy, but the Martian's fever had started to come back again. At this point, most of the counselors had elected to stay in their cabins with their campers except for meals and the odd half-hearted activity. The camp's owner hadn't been heard from since the day before.

Artemis walked past the infirmary and continued the search that she knew was hopeless. There was too much ground to cover and not enough time left. He less than one hour left, if he was lucky. If he was unlucky, he was already dead. Then she noticed a fresh footprint on the path she was taking. It was a trail, and it led off the path into the woods. Artemis pulled out her radio.

"Guys, I'm over by the infirmary and I just found a trail. I'm going to follow it." Artemis waited for a moment for a reply. "I just have a feeling..."

"I will join you in a few minutes." Kaldur answered first.

"I'm coming towards you." Connor said icily.

The trees got thinner as she passed the archery range, then the sign that pointed to the lake. But the trail went the other way, so she followed it. Artemis's heart was pounding, not from the running, but from the rising hope that this trail had something to do with Wally. She heard a rustle and then Kaldur was running her and they were joined by Connor soon after.

Suddenly the trail ended and they found themselves behind the shed that used to house the canoes and such in between uses. Artemis pulled back from the sight that greeted them.

Nothing. There was nothing there.

Artemis sighed and kicked a sizable hole into the wall of the shed.

"Dammit!" She kicked again. Suddenly Connor held up a hand. "What?"

"Just be quiet." He strained to hear everything around him. He thought he had heard something. He was about to give up when he heard it again. A large fist smashed into the remains of the shed, revealing a patch of slightly disturbed earth within. "He's here."

"Get him out of there!" Artemis heard a tinge of panic creep into her voice. Kaldur fished a few old shovels out of the wreckage of the shed and kicked away some of the debris. About ten minutes later a box was revealed and Connor sent a fist through it.

"He's not breathing!" Connor's voice made Artemis's heart drop.

**to be continued...**

**So after such a long break I leave you again with a short chapter and a cliffhanger. Hate away!  
**

**Review me.  
**


	17. Day 5: Wally

_1-2-3_

Artemis administered a second rescue breath.

1-2-3

Breath

1-2-3

Breath

"Wake up, Wally!" Artemis bent down for one last breath and was rewarded by Wally's strangled coughing. He gasped for air and finally latched onto Artemis with a tight hug.

When they had first dug him up, he had a pulse but wasn't breathing. Artemis immediately began rescue breaths as the team looked on. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Wally had woken up, coughing and gasping for air while he held onto Artemis for dear life. He was trembling and weak, but he was alive. They stayed like that for several minutes until finally Artemis spoke.

"Oh my God, Wally! You scared the crap out of me!" Artemis forced Wally to lay back down even though she never wanted to let him go.

"What...What took you...so...long?" Wally gasped inbetween breaths.

"Not everyone has super-speed, you big jerk." Dick said as he sat heavily next to his best friend.

"Don't feel bad. Not everyone can be perfect." Wally said with a shaky chuckle. Artemis saw that his eyes had a haunted look in them, though.

"Let's get you out of here." Dick stood and offered Wally a hand. "Can you walk?" Wally took his hand and hauled himself up. He fell on his first step but Artemis caught him. Wally gratefully leaned his weight on her instead of his shaky legs.

"Good to go." He offered a thumbs up. "Wait, where's M'gann?"

"Infirmary, which is where you're going to go." Artemis said sternly and they took off towards the camp.

"So now what?" Dick asked.

"Now, we finish this." Kaldur clenched his fists. "People have died and my team has been threatened. This ends tonight."

**Don't hate me. Actually, haters gonna hate. I don't care. Review me though and leave suggests for the last final chapters if you wish.**


	18. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

**I hate to do this to you, my virtual friends. I have been forced to post-pone this story indefinitely due to a lack of inspiration. No matter how hard I try, everything I write for this story sounds forced and terribly unoriginal. Now, I can either allow something I am not proud of to be publish or I can postpone until I can write some thing good.  
**

**Please forgive me. I will finish this story someday. It may be tomorrow, next week, or next month. But it will be done. In the mean time, I will be pursuing other story ideas.**

**Feel free to PM me any thoughts, ideas, suggestions, etc. Please refrain from hate mail. It hurts my feelings.**

**Yours always,**

**orangekangaroo**


End file.
